Conventionally, it has been a practice to form a wiring in a fine wiring groove, a hole, or a resist opening part provided on a surface of a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, and to form a bump (a projecting electrode) electrically connected to an electrode etc. packaged on the surface of the substrate. As a method of forming the wiring and the bump, for example, an electrolytic plating method, a deposition method, a printing method, a ball bump method, etc. have been known. The electrolytic plating method in which miniaturization can be made and in which performance is comparatively stable has been increasingly used along with the increase in the number of I/O and the decrease in pitch of a semiconductor chip in recent years.
In a plating apparatus that performs electrolytic plating, generally, an anode and a substrate are arranged to be opposed to each other in a plating bath that stores plating liquid, and a voltage is applied to the anode and the substrate. Hereby, a plated metal layer is formed on a substrate surface. In addition, the plating apparatus has an opening part through which an electric field between the anode and the substrate passes, and a regulation plate for adjusting the electric field may be arranged between the anode and the substrate (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-155726). In addition, it has also been known to provide a paddle between the regulation plate and the substrate, the paddle being for stirring the plating liquid (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-155726).
In order to uniformly form the plated metal layer on the substrate in the plating apparatus, it is desirable that a center of the substrate, a center of the anode, and a center of an opening part of the regulation plate are located on the same straight line, and that the substrate, the anode, and the regulation plate are parallel to each other.
Since strong-acid plating liquid is stored in the plating bath, the plating bath includes resin having chemical resistance. Similarly, a substrate holder, an anode holder, and the regulation plate that are immersed in the strong-acid plating liquid include resin having chemical resistance. Machining accuracy of resin is generally inferior to that of metal. For this reason, dimensional accuracy of the plating bath, the substrate holder, the anode holder, and the regulation plate is comparatively poor, and it is difficult to appropriately align them. Even though plating is performed to the substrate in the above-described state, a layer having desired in-plane uniformity cannot be formed.
Conventionally, in order to appropriately align the substrate holder, the anode holder, and the regulation plate, they were arranged in the plating bath, and the plated metal layer was actually formed on the substrate. Specifically, position adjustment amounts of the substrate holder, the anode holder, the regulation plate, and a paddle in the plating bath were predicted based on layer thickness distribution of the plated metal layer, and positions of the substrate holder, the anode holder, the regulation plate, and the paddle were adjusted.
However, in a case of adjusting a position of each member by the above-described conventional method, since it is necessary to actually form the layer on the substrate and to subsequently perform layer thickness measurement, a lot of time is required to set up the plating apparatus. In addition, there is also a problem that extra cost of a setting-up substrate is needed since the substrate on which the layer has been formed is not used for a product.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problems, and an object thereof is to provide a method of adjusting a plating apparatus and a measuring apparatus that can obtain position adjustment amounts (a position adjustment amount) of a substrate holder, an anode holder, a regulation plate, and/or a paddle without carrying out plating treatment.